Fade Away
by Harriett
Summary: Uhhh, this is a fic about a girl named Fire. The author 'Sweets' is writing the rest of "Rose' bercause she IS Rose


Fade Away  
  
By: Harriett  
  
Disclaimer: Fire McNeary belongs to me.... Sirius Black and other Harry Potter characters are property of JK ROWLING. I'm just mutilating them to my desire. (Writing my stories.)  
  
A/n: I hope you all like this... I'm letting Rose write the rest of her story... I'm now working on this.. Sorry if this is short... Happy Reading! **At the end there is a message to all those who have read this story.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_This is the warning at the beginning od Fire's Journal:_  
To whomever is reading this:  
  
My name is Fire McNeary. I am 13 years old. I am a female trapped in New York state. This is an account of every thing I've been through. I hope that when you read this, I'm dead. You'll read this over my dead body.  
~~ Fire  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Journal:  
  
Hello. You were a gift from my best friend, Harriett. I hope I can fill all the pages in this book.  
  
Signed,  
Fire  
****************************  
June 1, 1993  
Dear Journal:   
  
Fire. Fire McNeary. I have that feeling that Fire McNeary isn't my real name... I look nothing like my parents. I think I'madopted. I seem to like the name Kirstyne. I don't know why. I just like it. I've always faded into the background. I'm called a 'loner.' I have no friends. The name Fire doesn't fit me at all. I have reddish-brown hair and coppery brown eyes. I have a hot temper though.... I've heard of the infamous murder Sirius Black, he seems like he is semi-innocent.The police say to 'keep a sharp eye out for him, he a nut case all right. If you see him, call 911 immediately.' I live in America. I like it here. I want to go to England someday.... Maybe. Well, Mommy dearest id calling, (More like shrieking) for me.  
  
write ya later!  
Fire McNeary   
****************************  
June 5. 1993  
Dear Journal:  
  
DIABETES! I've been diagnosed with frickin Diabetes! I'm in a hospital right now with machines beeping around me. I have an IV in my arm and I am not experiencing joy. No joy. Pain. No fun-fun. No rapture. Sorrow. Sadness. I'm stuck in a white room and people are asking me questions that I can't answer. 'When life hands you lemons make lemonade.' So where the hell are those lemons? I wanna know. 'Every cloud has a sliver lining.' I'm waiting for the sliver lining! Oh wait there is none! This is a joke. A sick joke. A sick joke played on me by God, Fate or Whatever. Well this joke isn't funny. I'm stuck here while my parents are having the time of their lives on Nikkie's Birthday. Nikkie is my little 8 year old brother. I wanna kill him. He gets everything he wants and I get blamed for every thing he does wrong. I am SO mad! I gotta stop here before I have a heart attack....  
  
Fire   
  
****************************   
  
  
June 15, 1993  
Dear Journal:  
  
I'M HOME! Joy. I wasn't welcome. The family is giving me 5 days to leave. Nice huh? Got to Go!  
  
Fire   
*****************************June 20, 1993  
Dear Journal:  
  
I'm SO HAPPY! As of 2 am this morning, I am living in England! I no longer live with my parents! They threw me out! I'm sitting on a plane, typing fast. I'm getting a lot of stares. Probably because I'm singing with my headphones on.... I'm mouthing the words. A Flight Attendant asked me if I was okay.. Phantom Of The Opera... It does strange things to my mind. Only 2 more hours. I can't wait... SHIT! No one is gonna be there for me.... Oh well. I can fend for myself.   
  
Love ya!  
Fire   
  
*****************************  
From Fire's POV  
  
I get off the plane and step into the main pick-up room. I walk past everyone. I look back at all the happy families. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek. ' You must be Fire McNeary.'   
  
I jump as I hear someone say my name. I look up and see a severe looking woman looking down on me. 'My name is Prof. McGonagall, I shall help you find your way around here, since Hagrid is sick.'   
  
I'm REAL confused now. 'Ummm, do I know you?' I ask.  
  
'No. You don't.' McGonagall is still looking down at me.  
  
"Where are we going?' I ask, still confused.  
  
'We are going to the Leaky Cauldron.' She has started walking to the baggage claim. I grabbed my bag as it came.  
  
'Is that all?' Mcgonagall asks.  
  
'Yes.' I calmly replied.  
  
We started on our way to The Leaky Cauldron.   


____________________________________________________________________________  


I, Harriett, have seen a lot of death in my life. I have been pronounced dead twice in my life. I have a friend, Her name is Fire. She is currently in the hospital thanks to her Diabetes. If you are reading this, you are helping her out. She has a laptop and likes to see what people thinks of her stories and life... Above are journal entries that I have taken from her Journal, I modified them so she could be in Harry Potter's world. Please tell your friend to read this story. If you would like to help me review this piece of work..   
  



End file.
